The origin of the concept of wireless electricity transmission can be traced back to 1889. With his lofty ideal of global wireless power supply, Nikola Tesla, a physicist and electrical engineer, started so that preparations for building Ed den Cliff Kobita and initiated a great challenge to a conducting wire that restricts electric energy. Since Nikola Tesla ignited the dream of human beings for wireless electricity transmission, the research on wireless electric energy transmission has been constantly moving forward. In the past century, science and technology as well as civilization developed rapidly, the electronic communications industry advanced rapidly, people made a great breakthrough in research on wireless electric energy transmission technologies, and a phantom of “obtaining electricity across space” also came true.
In the prior art, electric energy is mainly transmitted from an electricity transmission sending device to an electricity transmission receiving device by means of electromagnetic wave radiation. Specifically speaking, an electricity transmission sending device can convert an electrical signal into an electromagnetic wave signal and send the electromagnetic wave signal to an electricity transmission receiving device through space; and the electricity transmission receiving device can re-convert the electromagnetic wave signal into an electrical signal, so as to obtain electric energy.
However, the prior art allows sending electromagnetic wave radiation to an electricity transmission receiving device only in several fixed directions. In reality, an electricity transmission receiving device may not be exactly located in the several fixed directions. As a result, power of electric energy actually received by the electricity transmission receiving device is lower than power of electric energy actually received when a direction points exactly to the receiving device, causing an inefficient electric energy transmission problem.